


Loss

by The__Raven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Raven/pseuds/The__Raven
Summary: After losing his mother and father in the span of a week along with his freedom, Adrien develops a coping mechanism that all lonely  children do when faced with trauma and isolation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: adrien agreste vs the world





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug series. If I did, I would be rich and would never need to meet people. Also. I would live on a mountain and own a large forested area that I would protect and become an urban legend.  
> It's my first fanfic.  
> Please tell me what you think about it.

**S** itting on his bed, a young Adrien Agreste stared blankly at the wall. After an entire day of nearly no human contact, once again, he was starting to forget what people actually felt like. After his mother disappeared, his father had locked him in the mansion, the walls so high that in his imagination couldn't ever see them ending.... Forever trapped.

Even the tears had left him now. 

Silently, the young boy lay sideways, his arms clutching a wrinkled kerchief of his mother, it's once familiar fragrance now slowly disappearing away into nothingness, just like his mother had.

He had often been praised for being blessed as an astonishingly perceptive and empathetic child. The blessing now weighing on the boy like a curse, memories and echoes of past feelings welling up and washing out in an increasingly numb vessel.

Looking out of his windows to far away houses and tall walls, the child slowly faded away as well.

As days passed, the child developed a curious habit of talking into the air, or the furniture. Lips constantly moving, but no sound actually made it out.

Gabriel Agreste, was now the shadow of a man he was before. Hair ruffled and unkempt, shirt collars rumpled, eyes bloodshot and the knees of his pants looking especially abused.

Too immersed in his own sorrow, he nearly forgot about his son until he accidentally caught Adrien's reflection on their dining table. There Adrien sat. Eyes unfocused and blank. Lips moving softly and soundlessly as he played with his soup. 

Gabriel looked at his son for the first time in nearly 2 months and was truly horrified at what he saw. His son, who had his mother's laughing eyes and her cheerful and wilful disposition, now sat there with vacant eyes, sunken cheeks and large eyebags, talking in the air soundlessly. Looking completely hollow. Looking just like....him.

"Adrien." He called out to his son, his throat constricting. "What are you doing?"

And Adrien, almost as if he couldn't hear him at all, kept on with his soundless chatter in the air.

"Adrien!" He yelled, desperation leaking into his voice as grasped at his son, shaking him by his shoulders.

Not receiving a response once again, Gabriel grabbed his son and for the first time in 3 months, stepped out his house, straight to a hospital, nearly out of his mind with panic, wondering once again how he managed to turn every relationship into dust.

After being diagnosed with severe depression and mental breakdown due to isolation, Gabriel Agreste was given a warning by the child services. If he wanted to keep his son, he would get his act together.

After the first few months, it was quickly proven that he was incapable of getting Adrien out of his shell. The father and son were too familiar in their ways. One would deflect all emotions with scorn and the other with blank eyes.

Drowning in his work that he had ignored for the past few months, chocked by his own grief and stumped about his situation with Adrien, Gabriel was finally saved by the unlikely entry of Nathalie. A highly capable woman who loved children and eventually Gabriel equally.

Now looking back on the past few years, he feels really thankful for Nathalie. 

Even if it's from behind the bars of a jail cell, looking at his son's back as he walked away from him for the last time. 

Thankful for the differences brought out of Adrien by her. He was now every inch his mother and Gabriel had never been more thankful for anything.

As he walks away from his father, better known as Hawkmoth, Adrien Agreste once again struggles with loss. The familiar emptiness once again haunting him from the depth of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was my first fic. Yay! (I hope). It's personally based on my own coping mechanism. I am an anti-social panda and now that's just my life.  
> I hope you guys kinda liked it. If you did then maybe I'll write more. It's kinda fun.  
> Give me criticism so I can improve. I appreciate constructive criticism and kudos.  
> So yeah.. hope you guys liked it!


End file.
